


Grillby's Diner

by xXJazzy_CattXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Genocide Route, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Vignette, Violence, You'll know soon enough, reader is major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJazzy_CattXx/pseuds/xXJazzy_CattXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found yourself one day looking out into the dreary sky from your window. You then decide to take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grillby's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was gonna make a whole story out of this, but i'm not sure where I would go in terms of plot, so have this vignette instead. This fic was inspired from a song I like to listen to, if you're interested, I put a link at the end of the fic. Please enjoy!

You looked out your window from your apartment complex, gazing up at the sky that was covered in a sheet of gray clouds. It was a normal Saturday morning, and you usually spent Saturdays inside watching the passerbys down below. However as your eyes drifted from the sky to the streets, you gave out a melancholic sigh. It seems everyone took shelter from the impending rain. There were no people, no monsters, traffic wasn't even that heavy today as the occasional car would slip past you and away with ease. You decided that since there were no people today to occupy your mind, you might as well go for a walk and head out to the new diner that just opened on the corner. You quickly slip on your gray knit sweater and briefly fix your hair before grabbing your umbrella and stepping outside your room, making sure the door was locked behind you.  
You then walked out the apartment complex and into the monochromatic streets. There was no one in sight, and everything looked depressing and dull from the lack of life outside. You stood in your place for a moment, taking in the surroundings. As you gave one last look at the sky, you felt oddly comforted by the emptiness that surrounded you. You looked back down from the clouds and decided that you should probably get going, so you continue on your way down the street, your shoes making small clicks as it hits the sidewalk in a steady pattern. You passed by a number of different buildings, but still there was no one in sight. A small smile crept at the corner of your lips .  
It wasn't long before you made your way to the diner. It looked like any other cliche diner, complete with glass panes that took up half of the wall on the sides complete with a tacky neon sign that read “Grillby's” on top of the building. You opened the door and stepped through, the bell making a small chime noise as you dropped your umbrella into the umbrella holder. As you walked in, your eyes scanned the diner. There was no one else except for a man behind the counter that was made of fire. Your expression didn't change from its default neutral state, it wasn't out of the ordinary that a monster could own their own establishment. Monsters were having an easier time settling down in your city than any other ones, so it wasn't surprising that some managed to open their own businesses in a matter of months. You gave him a quick nod as you took a seat on one of the stools near the counter. He returned the gesture and handed you a menu. After a couple of minutes, you decided coffee was the best way to go, since you weren't feeling that hungry. As you placed your order, you gave him the menu back and he gave you another short nod before disappearing behind the double doors that led into the kitchen. It's ok, you weren't much for talking either, you thought as you looked around the room. Your eyes paused at the counter top. It was smooth and was colored a bleak gray. You ran your finger along the smooth surface until the man came back with a full coffee pot. He set your mug on the counter top near your hand and you watched him as he started pouring into the glass. However, he only fills it halfway before stopping, as he got distracted by something out the window. You were about to protest about the coffee before the sound of the bell distracted your train of thought. His gaze stayed on the door as a yellow reptile monster comes in. She was having a hard time closing her pink umbrella and was shaking all the water off of it and onto the floor, making a mess. She gave out a nervous laugh as a small blush spread all over her face. You were so preoccupied with the counter top you didn't even notice that it started raining.  
“ ...It is always nice to see you.” said the man behind the counter, as he pushed up his glasses from his featureless face. The reptile monster just gave him an awkward smile as she finally managed to close her umbrella and put it into the umbrella holder. As she returned his hello, you decided to look away and reach over the counter to pour a generous amount of milk into your coffee. As you stirred, your eyes glanced over to the newspaper that was set aside on the counter. You grabbed it and opened up to the feature story. There was a picture of a famous robotic celebrity in a very dramatic pose. His metallic body gleamed in the spotlight, and his legs were very impressive. The headlines read, “Famous Actor dies from Alcohol Poisoning.” You quickly grew disinterested, since you never heard of him before, and decided to flip a few pages looking for the horoscope and the funny comics in the back. As you continued your search in the newspaper you heard the quiet conversation in the background coming from the two monsters .  
“....Mettaton's not really dead is he?” whispered the fire man. You could hear small crackling noises and embers coming from his form. “Hehe...N-no. He d-decided to f-fake his death as a publicity s-stunt.” replied the lizard lady. She awkwardly scratched the back of her head as her eyes darted towards the clock. “U-Undyne's supposed to meet me h-here and so are the o-others, so I hope t-they're not too late.” she sweated as she kept fidgeting around. As they continued their conversations, you were busy looking at a comic of a dog named Marmaduke before you got a weird feeling that someone was looking at you. You looked up from your paper and tilted your head, as you saw another woman from outside the diner looking inside. It was another monster, this time a blue fish woman. She was too busy looking at her reflection, trying to fix the cute outfit she was wearing to notice your staring. As you tried to go back to your paper, you tried real hard not to notice her hitching up her yellow skirt to fix her black stockings. She must be really trying to impress someone. However, as she was leaning forward to try and fix herself some more, her head leaned towards a stream of water that was being poured out from the roof gutters. Her red hair got wet, and you watched as she threw a tantrum outside, her cursing muffled from the thick glass panes. She stomped the ground a few times before calming down and rushing into the diner. Then she walked up to the reptile monster, picked her up, and gave her a big, wet hug. The yellow lizard lady felt a little discomforted from the rainwater, but gladly reciprocated the hug. As they both took they're seats at a booth on the other side of the restaurant, you looked back outside to the sky.  
The gray clouds were a little darker than earlier, and the rain drops fell down in modesty. As you continued to space out staring at the sky a familiar scene came over you. You remember a gigantic hall with stained glass filtering in different shades of sunlight. The air felt old and stuffy as you walked along, hearing faint bells from the cathedral ringing in the distance. You paused in front of a big door, and hesitated before entering. As the scene dissipated from your mind, you could still remember a voice but you couldn't remember who it came from.  
As you looked away from the window you quickly finished your coffee and put the money on the table before grabbing your umbrella and walking out. You could feel the monsters' eyes burning onto your form as you left the establishment, but you didn't really care. You opened your umbrella and crossed the street, heading back to your apartment. To your dismay, the way back home wasn't the same as the way there, because in the distance you could see figures who were heading towards your direction. As you got closer, you could make out their details. There was a small stocky skeleton with a permanent grin plastered on his face as he looked up to another, much taller and lankier skeleton. The taller one was carrying a small child on his shoulders, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves as they all laughed and smiled at each other. As you passed by the trio, you turned your head to look at the child, your short bob flying in the breeze. Their eyes were closed but you could feel them staring at you. The skeletons didn't notice the exchange, so you gave the child a sadistic grin, your pupils flashing a bright red color before turning around and continued walking. The child looked frightened as they quickly turned away, giving out small shivers as they peered over the skeleton's shoulder, who mistook the shivering as a sign that they were cold. As the child peeked back over to you, they watched your figure disappear in the dreary gray rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link yo!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ6ciQG1LTI


End file.
